The problem of intercepting tanks in a military engagement normally involves optical or visual detection by one or several of the elements of the weapon system. Presently fielded weapons are limited to optical or infrared band operation in order to achieve the initial tank detection, location and the accuracy necessary to achieve a high probability of effectiveness. This requires conditions of good visibility which in turn exposes the antitank system to counterfire and the resultant destruction of unarmored launch vehicles such as a helicopter or other light aircraft. Further, the effectiveness of antitank weapons is restricted to clear weather conditions and often daytime. Therefore, the effectiveness of antitank weapons can be enhanced and their vulnerability to counterfire simultaneously greatly reduced by the utilization of microwave type sensors with their foul weather operability.
Prior use of radar type sensors in this application has been inhibited by several factors, namely, lack of accuracy, lack of ability to identify and distinguish tanks from their background (clutter) and, in some cases, too short range of operations.
A reasonable standoff range is a necessity for the same reasons as above, effectiveness and vulnerability. It is evident that a short range system (e.g., less than one or two kilometers) will be vulnerable to counterfire, since it must often be employed in clear/daylight conditions as well as low visibility conditions. Additionally, weapon effectiveness is enhanced by ability to attack targets at longer ranges and the resultant greater freedom of target selection.
It is therefore concluded that a system concept which is capable of operation in inclement weather, day or night and has a range of several kilometers, is desirable, assuming it can be applied by equipment compatible with a helicopter or comparable vehicle.
A further desirable attribute is the "fire-and-forget" feature. This important capability is embodied in the autonomy of the missile once it leaves the launcher. Many system concepts employ command control and/or target designation/illumination throughout the missile's time of flight. This further worsens the vulnerability of the operating forces, delaying their opportunity to take evasive action in the event of enemy counterfire.
It is the objective of this invention to provide a system concept employing a combination of equipments installed on a helicopter, fixed-wing aircraft, or ground vehicle whereby:
a. Enemy tanks or other ground vehicles can be detected and located under foul weather and other low visibility conditions.
b. A missile can be launched from a range of greater than two kilometers.
c. The missile midcourse and terminal phases will be self-contained and autonomous, enabling a true fire-and-forget capability.
d. The target will be intercepted with a high probability of kill.